


A Lesson in Muscle Memory

by Winterbaby89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain Swan Story Book, Deleted Scenes, F/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbaby89/pseuds/Winterbaby89
Summary: A smutty deleted scene after everyone is brought back from the alternate storybook to just before the party at Granny’s. (Episode 4 x 22/23)





	A Lesson in Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the 2017 Captain Swan Story Book. elaine--captain--swan made some absolutely beautiful art to accompany this piece, and can be found on Tumblr.  
> As always, I want to thank the lovely ladies that act as my second set of eyes (and keep me in one tense)... @hollyethecurious (HollyeLeigh), @ilovmesomekillianjones, and @kmomof4.  
> Line breaks indicate a change in POV

* * *

 

Emma rushes through the door to the loft with a frantic buzz under her skin. She skips all pleasantries with her parents, blurting out, “Where is he? Where's Hook?”

“Uh. H-he was there... right before we got dragged away.” David partially pulls free of his embrace with Snow, to point in the direction of where he saw Hook last. Emma takes a few steps in that direction, staring in alarm at the unoccupied space.

“Everyone reappeared where they were before this whole mess started.” Emma’s face falls as the feelings of despair that tried to overtake her while watching Killian die in that perverted version of the storybook swell up in her chest again, threatening to overwhelm her, she croaks out a soft but emotional, “No.”

When she hears him speak, Emma whips her head around to look up at where he is perched against the banister in her room.

“Yeah, sorry about the mess. I really needed to find that book, and I'm usually a bit tidier.”

“Killian,” Emma veritably sighs his name in relief, before turning to run up the stairs. A relieved smile forms on her lips, she needs to feel him, hug him. In her exuberance she manages to tackle him so hard he falls backwards onto her bed.

“Oof! Oh.” Taking a moment to regain his senses from the blow, Killian looks up into the beamingly happy face of Emma, as she continues to lay astride him. “How many times do I have to tell you, love? I'm a survivor,” he teases, before sobering a bit as he continues. “Look, I didn't mean to cause any panic. I awoke moments before your parents and came up here, looking for your boy.” His concern for Henry warms her in unexpected ways.

“He's fine. Henry's fine. I'm just... glad you are, too.”

“What is it?” Killian asks as he watches emotion after emotion cross her face, but no words form on her lips.

Emma pulls back, so she doesn’t smother him and helps Killian to join her in sitting up, still wanting him as close as possible. As she contemplates her answer she hears the loft door close, signifying her parent’s exit. _Well, I guess mom and dad decided we need privacy. I’ll catch up with them later._

“When I... watched you die... I was afraid I was never gonna get a chance to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?”

“That I…” Emma can see the hope in his eyes, as she begins to speak, and it scares the hell out of her.  She tries, but the right words won’t come. “Want to thank you for sacrificing yourself. Henry and I wouldn't have succeeded without you.”

As she continues with her thank you, Emma sees the split second where his hope shatters, and just like that his mask is back in place, with a warm smile he responds, “Of course, love. It's all in a day's work for a hero.”

Emma leans forward and touches her forehead to his before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Emma makes up her mind then, she knows what she needs to do to reassure herself that he is alive and well, and to erase the image of his face falling at her pathetic _thank you_. Emma hates herself for continuing to choke on the words he deserves to hear, that she deserves to let herself to say. _If I can’t tell him, I will show him._

Their kiss grows more intense and passionate, as they both grow needy and desperate.

Emma poofs off all of their clothes, not caring where they land, and Killian starts to make a quip about exploring all aspects of her magic when she sinks down onto his already hardened member, causing all the words to die on his lips. Their lost words are replaced with a chorus of pleasurable groans.

Needing to feel his lips on hers, Emma urgently kisses him as she begins to thrust her hips, roughly, impaling herself, over and over again. This is not their typical passionate and tender lovemaking, which she can now admit to herself is exactly what they’ve been doing all along. This, this is not lovemaking, this is an adrenaline fueled, frenzied fuck, needing the physical reassurance that they are there together.

With the breakneck pace Emma is setting, she feels her orgasm overtake her with the power of a freight train. Her head falls towards Killian’s shoulder as he continues to pump into her, chasing his release. Emma keens in his arms when the warmth of his seed swells and pulses against her sensitive walls.

“I hope I’ve not worn you out, love. I am nowhere near finished with you yet,” he growls into her ear, stroking her golden hair as she lays exhausted in his arms. He jumps a little when he feels her playfully bite into the flesh above his collarbone.

“I can handle it,” she purrs against his skin. Before she can register another thought, Emma finds herself facing the wall, pinned there with Killian behind her.

“Glad to hear it, Swan.” He presses his body against hers, and runs his hand from her belly up to her gloriously pert breasts he so loves to fondle. Caressing her breasts, and tweaking one erect nipple then the other, his hand continues on its trajectory until it is wrapped gently around her throat.

He slides his hook between her legs, finding her clit with an accuracy that still manages to surprise her, _unlike some guys who couldn’t seem to figure out what a clit even was_. As he applies consistent pressure moving his hook in circles, his lips cut a swath of open mouthed kisses from that spot just behind her ear down to her shoulder, and back again. Every time he makes it to her ear he takes a moment to whisper filthy, sweet little nothings to her. Killian is unrelenting in his pursuit of her pleasure, not letting up on his assault of her senses until she has fallen off the proverbial cliff into another orgasm.

* * *

With his “mast” returned to full attention, Killian slowly starts to turn Emma in his arms, mindful of her wobbly legs as she recovers. “I do believe I owe _you_ a lesson in... muscle memory, love.” Hoisting her up into his arms, her legs wrap around his waist, and he backs her against the wall for support.

“Is that so… Captain?”

“Aye.” Without further ceremony Killian thrusts into her snug, welcoming heat, still slick from her release, drawing another round of euphoric moans from the both of them. As he finds his rhythm, Emma wends her right arm behind his neck, places her left hand along his jaw, and pulls him in to meet her in a slightly less frenzied, but no less passionate kiss.

Killian being the perceptive man he is, knows exactly what Emma is trying to accomplish with this tryst, and he is unwilling to let her doubt their love. He knows she feels this too, even if she still seems to be unwilling, or unable to say the words; a fact that confirms it would be unwise to speak his own to her in that moment. Instead, he will reassure her of his love physically, until she is ready, emotionally.

Killian feels Emma’s next climax cresting as she claws his back, squeezing harder for traction while she blissfully falls apart. Killian guides her pleasure, but staves off his own release, not yet ready to end this coupling. With Emma gripped in his arms, coming down from the high of her release, Killian walks them to her bed; his still engorged cock slides from her when he gently lays her down on the edge. Dropping to his knees, he sets his mouth to her drenched core.

He is voracious, as though he is a man dying of thirst, and she is the nectar of life. He kisses these lips as passionately as he does her mouth, tongue roaming and exploring every inch of her, from slit to clit. The sounds Emma is making tell him she isn’t too far from reaching her peak once again, so he doesn’t let up until he hears her calling out his name in ecstasy.

Coaxing her through her high, he doesn’t let up. As her breathing starts leveling out, he plunges two fingers into her still quivering channel. Steadily he works her back to the edge, fingers pumping into her as he sucks her clit into his mouth and laves it with his tongue. Emma’s hand snakes its way into his hair, anchoring him to her.

“Killian… Killian, oh… just… just like that, gods don’t stop. Please…” Emma trails off as her fifth release hits her. She can only fall and enjoy the ride he is taking her on.

After bringing her back down, Killian finally stands wiping her juices from his face with his hand. “I need you, love, can you take any more?”

Emma, still in her blissed out state, is unable to do more than nod her head, as she reaches for him. Killian pulls himself onto the bed above her, and effortlessly slides into her trembling heat. He sets a leisurely pace, kissing her sensuously, intent on making love to this amazing woman.

Despite his best intentions to draw out their lovemaking, Killian can feel his climax closing in, and the tell-tale fluttering of Emma’s walls tells him she is right there with him. No longer able to hold off his release he beseeches Emma with a whispered, “Come with me Swan, let me feel you come undone around me again.”

Killian instantly feels Emma’s walls contract around him, dragging him into the sweet bliss of orgasm, as she calls out his name on a breathy moan. Recovering from the effects of their enjoyable activities first Killian rolls off of Emma, and pulls her with him to lie back on the pillows, pulling the quilt over them both as Emma snuggles into his chest.

* * *

Emma is unsure how long they have been asleep when she finally stirs from her unintentional nap. She stretches, feeling sore in all the right places after Killian put her through her paces. Secretly she loves the feeling of waking up in his arms, it makes her feel loved and wanted. She is still mad at herself for not being able to get the words out. Definitely wouldn’t say no to another satisfying session like today though, just maybe not today, the ache has already begun to settle in.

Wanting to use this quiet moment, to test how the words will actually feel, Emma whispers into the room, “I love you, Killian.” Realizing a half second after the words are out of her mouth that he isn’t actually asleep, she hears his breath catch in his chest, and feels the heart under her ear speed to a frenzied staccato. Steeling her nerves, Emma turns her head to look him in the face, and see how he’s going to react to her confession. The look on his face can only be described as cautiously hopeful.

“Truly Emma? Do you mean it?”

Finding her words have failed her once again, Emma just nods her head. Killian pulls her closer, dropping a sweet kiss to her forehead.

“And I love you, Emma.”

At that moment Emma’s cellphone chimes from its place on the floor, needing a moment to process what has just happened, she rolls over reaching for it. Looking at the phone she sees a message from her mother.

“It’s from mom, apparently the author is behind bars, and there’s a party at Granny’s. We should probably join them. What do you think?”

Killian can sense Emma’s need to not call attention to what they’ve just shared, so he agrees, “Aye, sounds like a plan, love. I need to have a chat with your father about his bad form. You never stab a man in the back.”

 

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
